Sweating Bullets
by Jackie665
Summary: The Joker had been sent to Arkham Asylum after Batman caught him. Life there wasn't the thing for him though. So, one night he escapes. He never thought that a woman might tag along as well. Once he sees himself free, he sets out to cause chaos once agaim
1. The Joker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from TDK(damn.)Only my Oc and the storyline.**

**Author's note: Well,this is my first TDK story so I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^ Don't kill me for not pairing up the Joker with Harley though-_-Other than that…reviews make me happy :D**

**And…here….we…go!(sorry,couldn't help itXD)**

Most persons know that living in Gotham is not one of the best experiences one can have. Because of the high crime rate it isn't considered the type of city anyone would like to raise their children in. Many of its inhabitants constantly felt the need to flee from their homes and start a new life in a different place. Of course,that was not possible and they all knew it. However,that need grew in intensity once the Joker came into the picture. No one ever imagined that a person could be that crazy and sadistic as he was.

He wanted to bring chaos to the city. He managed that. He wanted to strike fear into the hearts of people. He managed that as well. He wanted to send out a message. He didn't quite manage that(in his opinion at least). He didn't like . One. Bit. He also didn't like the fact that he got thrown into Arkham Asylum, just like a regular nut. He wasn't made to be there and he knew it. If the Joker was made for something ,it was to cause mayhem and destruction on the streets of Gotham. As if being locked up in Arkham wasn't enough ,life there also had to be completely utterly boring. No entertainment at all. Nothing. Zero. Sure, during his first weeks there, the Joker entertained himself by torturing (psychologically speaking) some of the patients there but soon that became boring too. It was all just a routine. Life in the asylum was a routine itself: wake up, wash, have some breakfast (an attempt of breakfast that is), then see the doctor for an hour or two ( that was the funniest part of the day always managed to somehow irritate or disturb his doctor) . After that he'd sit in his cell waiting for lunch to come. The same happened until dinner time.

That was how the Joker's life had been for the last 4 or 5 months. And he was sick of it. The only reason why he remained there was to let the people outside think that they were finally safe (or,better said,safer than usual) .

Deciding it was time to escape,the Joker set his "plan" in motion. He didn't bother much actually. He knew that escaping during the night shift would be better since he wouldn't have to face any guards. They all slept during their shift or simply didn't bother to pay any attention to the patients in the institution. Not even after his arrival there did they bother. The Joker simply shrugged as he quietly walked down the halls of Arkham, trying to find the room where his belongings were . The whole deal simply made things easier for him anyway. A few minutes later he found the room where the patients' things were put. He checked the door to see if it was locked. It was. Picking locks wasn't something he intended to do but it seemed that it was necessary. He took a paper clip out of his pocket(he tried to snatch some sharper objects out of his doctor's office while he wasn't looking.), straightened it and began picking the lock. He muttered some profanities since the damn thing didn't unlock. After about 15 minutes of attempting to open the door, he succeeded.

The Joker entered the room, only to find many locked compartments. Other than that, the room was pretty much empty, save for a medium sized desk, a computer and some plants. He switched on the lights and began searching through the drawers of the desk. There were many papers, random junk such as cigars, pens, pencils and so no keys. He started looking through the second drawer. Nothing much there except for more papers, some CDs and…keys. He took them and then looked for the compartment which had his belongings. He quickly found it, unlocked the small door and took out his things. He didn't have much, just his clothes and whatever happened to be in his pockets at the time when he was brought there. After quickly changing his clothes he went to open the door and leave.

Just then,somebody else opened it.


	2. Abigail

Abigail "Gail" Bennet,age 21, had been a patient in Arkham for the last 3 months. She had been sent there after commiting murder. She killed her fiancée after finding out he was having an affair,6 months ago. It took the police about 2 months to find out she was the culprit. At her trial,it had been proved that she was mentally unstable and was therefore sent to Arkham.

However,nobody whould have considered her a mentally unstable person. She actually seemed to be a very nice and friendly person. She always helped out her friends,socialized ,went to parties,just like every other person. So what _exactly_ was so unstable about her mental health?

Well,other than the fact that she was really quick to anger and was extremely jealous,her doctor concluded that she had the tendency to be paranoid at times and that she had some sort of attraction for morbid things and destruction. That sort of combination seemed like a menace to society so she was immediately sent there for treatment.

Her friends were shocked when they found this out. They all could have sworn it was all a bad joke and that the police surely must have been wrong about the case. In their words,Abigail wasn't the kind of person to slaughter a man to whom she was to be married ,nor did she ever show any sign of mental problems. Then again,after receiving confirmation that it was all true,they realized how well she managed to hide everything from them. The police officers simply told them:"That's how most killers are. They never seem like the type to murder somebody."

Basically,that's how she managed to get into Arkham. After three months of treatment there she had had enough. The doctors there always told her that she still needed "intensive treatment" since she was "a menace to society" and "still had serious mental problems which needed to be treated". If she really was mentally ill (in all honesty,she believed that it was all just one huge plot against her),and IF after three months there they couldn't improve her mental state what made them think they would after even more months? The only thing that was improved was the fact that she somehow managed to control her feelings in a better way. Other than that no progress at all.

So,she had two options:

in Arkham and continue receiving(useless)treatment

or

and live however the hell she wanted to.

Gail obviously chose the second one. All she had to do was get out of her cell,get her stuff and run away from that place as fast as she could.

Getting out of her cell was quite easy. One of the guards found her quite appealing and therefore wanted her in a sexual way. She knew that (the guy had also tried his way with her with no success. ) and took advantage of it. She didn't sleep with the guy(40 year old nearly bald men weren't her type so to say) ,just tricked him into thinking that she would. And if he wanted to actually have sex with her he'd have to open the door to her cell and enter it. He did just so. After he closed the door,Gail simply knocked him out with a chair, then took his keys and locked him there. She smiled to herself.

_All the other guards and my doctor are in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow_

Still smiling,she walked down the long corridor,trying to remember where the room with the patients' belongings were. She vaguely remembered where it was. Knowing that she needed to go straight ahead and turn right at a point,she kept walking. After about 10 minutes of searching and getting lost she eventually found the room.

_Well finally. _she thought to herself.

She checked to see if the door was unlocked. That itself was a crazy idea but it was worth a shot. Who knew,maybe somebody forgot to lock it.

To her surprise,the doorknob turned.

_Now that's interesting._

Even an idiot would have understood that this was sheer dumb luck. Or,if we'd think about Murphy's laws,something bad would happen. Something really bad.

_Murphy's laws,sure. As _if_ somebody would be behind this door._

Gail opened the door. Just then somebody else spoke

"Why hello beautiful."

_Well damn. That's not a good thing. Why the hell did Murphy have to be right about bad things happening?_

She noticed that the man standing in front of her was another inmate. The Joker. She had seen him on various occasions before. Never talked to him though. She heard what happened to the other patients who spoke with him. They ended up mentally scarred. One thing the Joker was famous for in Arkham was that he was a master when it came to torture. Particularly psychological torture. She really didn't want experience that. So she avoided him.

"What?Cat ate your tongue?"he questioned as he moved closer to her. Moments later he was standing right in front of her. He closed the door.

_Shit. That's definitely not good._

"You seem nervous. Is it because of the scars?"

She still stayed silent. What was she supposed to say anyway?

He moved closer,until her back touched the door.

_Great. Now I'm having that pre-rape feeling._

The Joker grabbed her face.

"Wanna know how I got them?"he asked,pointing to his scars.

Still no answer.

"Seriously woman,are you a mute or something?"he asked.

"No."

"Well that's something new."

She said nothing.

"Going at it again,aren't ya?"he questioned again.

"Is it that much of a problem?"

"Well,y'see,it soo anti-social and all. "he paused." Y'see…that's just…not polite of you."

She stared at tried to think of a way to get out of came to her mind,other than trying to grasp the doorknob,turn it and run like one of Murphy's laws came to her mind.

**_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._**

Or in other words:

**_If many things can go wrong, they will all go wrong at the same time_**

That was one of those situations when everything seemed to go horribly wrong. Question was…was it still worth a shot?Maybe she could actually open the door She tried to analyze her current situation in a more logical way. If she was quick enough she could make it. If not…well that wouldn't such a good thing. She decided to give it a try anyway. Her hand slowly made its way to the doorknob. Relief washed over her as soon as her hand touched it. She tried to slowly turn it around. No such Joker grabbed her hand.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta!That's not such a good idea doll-face. Wouldn't want you running off and doing something incredibly stupid,now would we?"

She muttered some profanities. The Joker eyed her suspiciously.

"What was ithat/i supposed to be?"

"Nothing."she growled.

She knew she was in trouble. Heck,she knew that ianyone/i crossing the Joker's path would be in trouble.


	3. Matthew

Matthew Russell had been working during the night shift in Arkham Asylum for more than an year. Therefore he had to admit that his life was not the way he intended it to be(working during the night in a building full of psychos was not exactly his idea of a great life. Nothing really happened there during the night since most of its inhabitants didn't do much. If they weren't asleep they were either staring at nothing in particular, talked to themselves and so on and so forth. So, all Matthew had to do was watch the monitors which showed any sign of activity within the building. That's what he had to do. The fact that he paid little attention to it was an entirely different matter. His attitude didn't change at all, not even after the Joker's arrival there. Those monitors were looked at casually, as if he was watching television, not supervising mentally ill patients. That's how dear ol' Matthew spent his nights: drinking some coffee, casually looking at the screens in front of him and chatting with his colleague, John.

Tonight didn't seem to be any different. John had just left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Matthew alone with his coffee and the medium sized monitors. He looked at them from time to time. No change at all. However at one point he nearly spilled his coffee all over the desk in front of him.

_What the hell were two inmates doing out of their cells?_

And not just any inmates. He recognized the Joker and a woman. He couldn't quite remember her name. Amber, Abby, something like that. He only knew her last name: Bennet(and that was simply because it reminded him of a character in a book his wife enjoyed reading.)Anyway, he was quite surprised to see that the Joker had her pinned against a door, giving her no room to escape whatsoever.

_What in the world is he gonna do? Rape her or something?_

He then called for John, who had just came back from the bathroom.

"What?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Take a look at this!" Matthew pointed at the screen in front of him.

"What's all the fuss ab—"the other man began but suddenly stopped as he saw what his colleague meant." Well that's interesting."

"We should go after them."

"WHAT?!" John seemed quite…_outraged_ by the proposition." That's the Joker y'know."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well that's good. I'm not exactly in the mood to get killed or disfigured. Or probably both."

It was Matthew's turn to be quite outraged.

"Then what do you propose we do? Let him rape her, kill her and then escape?"

Sure, he wasn't the most honest guy ever, nor did he give a damn about what happened around in the building. Truth to be told, he didn't care about all of Gotham. But one thing he couldn't do was to witness somebody getting raped and not do anything about it.

"Well, at least we'll have some free ." John replied as he sipped some coffee. He then continued: "If you want to be all brave and heroic, be my guest. But if you end up all disfigured – " he paused to mimic a Glasgow smile with his fingers." – don't say I didn't' warn you."

Matthew didn't say a word as he walked out of the room. He was starting to doubt his mental health. Going after the Joker all by himself wasn't the smartest thing in the world and he was aware of that. He was also aware of the fact that he just _couldn't_ watch someone get tortured by that clown.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the door of the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, causing both the man and the woman behind it to fall down on the cold floor.

The Joker was quite pleased to see that the girl in front of him seemed to distressed. He really couldn't help himself. Just making people feel like a caged animal that had no means of escape gave him some sort of excitement. And he had to admit: he loved seeing people like that.

He also had to admit that he was quite surprised when she suddenly fell, pulling him down with her in the meantime. The door just opened. Of course it did. The guards must have seen what was going on. This would turn out to be quite entertaining. Oh yes. Definitely.

He quickly regained his composure and got back on his feet and smiled in an eerie way.

"Hiiii…"


	4. Escape

_What in the world is wrong with me? _

Matthew questioned himself.

_Going after the Joker by myself?! What a joke._

And the joke was on him. It was now clear in his mind that he was really crazy if he even thought that he could take down that clown all by himself. He could easily consider himself the luckiest bastard on Earth if he got out of this alive. His thoughts were interrupted by the Joker's voice:

"Seems like someone decided to crash our little party, right dolly?"

He then chuckled, amused by the entire situation.

_This night couldn't get any better_. he thought to himself First, he manages to get out of his cell. Then he plays around with doll – face over there, obviously tormenting her a bit. Then this guy shows up. What a laugh!

Abigail simply glared in the Joker's direction. Oh, how she wanted to shove those knives of his somewhere where it'd hurt far too much for anyone to bear.

_A party that got crashed huh? I couldn't have been any luckier because of that._

In her mind, she tried to make up a plan as to get passed un-noticed by the Joker and that guard. She had only two options:

1. run right pass them and pray to God she'd make out alive or

2. get back in the room she and the clown were in and jump out the window and then run like hell.

For some reason, the window seemed like a safer option. No Joker, no guard to pass by, no deadly height. Window it is then.

She quietly got up from the floor, slipped inside the office and shut the door. Just to make sure, she blocked it by placing a chair under the doorknob. She then grabbed her belongings and then dashed out the window. She landed on the ground beneath without much noise.

_Well that was easy._ she thought. _Maybe too easy._

She had no idea how right she'd soon be.

Shaking that thought away for now, Abigail began running as fast as she could and as far as possible from Arkham. After a good 10 minutes of running she paused to catch her breath. It was only now that she realized that she had no idea how to get to her apartment from there. She couldn't walk her way there. She rummaged through her stuff, hoping to find some money to get a cab or a bus. Moments later she was looking through her wallet which contained about twenty dollars. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Abigail had no idea if it would be enough to get her home by , she didn't know if she had any money left at home or not. She stashed some,that's true but she didn't know if it still was there. So, it was only safer to save the little she had now.

_Great Good luck with finding a bus._

The closest bus station was 20 or 30 minutes away and she'd have to walk until there.

_Lucky me._

To top that, she also had to change her clothes since people would get quite suspicious of somebody dressed in a uniform from Arkham Asylum. After quickly getting dressed, she tossed the uniform away and ran off again. She arrived home after an hour and a half.

It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was to get some sleep. She'd think about everything that happened and everything that will happen the next day. So, as soon as she entered her apartment she went to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed, allowing sleep to take over.

The next day didn't start too early for Abigail, who woke up at two in the afternoon. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen, got some food out of the fridge(whatever was good to eat anyway), went in the living room and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on were the news.

**"We now go on location at Arkham Asylum where Summer Hill has more information concerning this fact. Summer."**

**"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Summer Hill, live from Arkham Asylum. Last night it has been reported that the clown prince of crime,the Joker, together with another inmate, Abigail Bennet, had escaped. It is unknown wheter they acted as a team or not, if they have a relationship of any sort or if everything was pure coincidence. Their whereabouts are unknown. Today the police found Bennet's uniform tossed away and no other sign of her. Nobody reported seeing her anywhere but the police assume that she is hiding somewhere with the Joker or that something must have happened to her. Commissioner James Gordon and his team of policemen will investigate this case and we will keep you updated with any news concerning it as soon as it is provided. This was Summer Hill, live from Arkham ."**

The screen flashed back to Lillian who was in the news studio. Abigail turned off the TV.

_Shit. I gotta get out of this city._

Yeah, that's what she'll do: she'll pack her things, buy a plane ticket, a bus ticket, a train ticket, whatever got her out of Gotham sooner, she'll go in a different state and start over: new identity, new life, new house, new job, new everything. And then what?

_Then I'll find a guy who I'll love and who'll love me back, not like the last asshole. Then everything will be perfect. And I'll be happy. And the world will leave me alone for once and for all._

She was already getting excited because of this. She jumped out of the couch and went to get her stuff and find the money she needed. She couldn't wait to leave.

***********************

Somewhere in Gotham, the Joker was hidden. He had just watched the news concerning his little escape and the souvenir he left for the people at Arkham: ol' Matthew's disfigured body. It still made him . It did. The whole thing was just funny! Plain funny! He loved his job. The most entertaining one ever really.

He reached for the remote control of his TV, laughing, then turned it off.

_Me and her? Accomplices? Relationship? _

What a laugh.

_Though the accomplice part wouldn't be such a bad .._

_Hmm…_

A plan was forming in his mind.


End file.
